Les Lucioles
by Manon-Oxygene
Summary: Deux ans après la disparition de Drago, une jeune fille blonde surpuissante , lui ressemblant étrangement débarque dans le monde des sorciers londoniens, se faisant appeler Dray. Elle a été détruite et brisée , elle n'a qu'une envie semer la mort et se venger... seulement Ron Weasley se met sur sa route.


**hey ! voici ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! tout l'univers appartient a JKRowling ! seul l'histoire m'ai reserver !**

 **psst ! j'ai blog ou je vais publier cette histoire ! allez y faire un petit tour si l'envie vous prend ! le lien se trouve sur mon profil que je vais mettre d'içi peut :) allez bonne lecture et plein de guimauve!**

 **Chapitre1**

 **Les ressusciter**

La guerre change beaucoup de personne , certaine en revienne troublée , choquée , terrifiée , il ne dorme plus , ne rêve plus et ne cherche qu'une chose : la rédemption.

D'autre on su se trouver ,se révéler en enfin découvrir qui ils voudront être dans leur vie.

Il a ceux pour qui la guerre a été si violente qu'ils ont besoin de disparaître et de partir.

Et puis … il y a les vengeurs … les personnes qui ont été si traumatiser par ce qu'il ont vécus qu'il ont juste envie de vengeance , d'affliger aux personnes qu'ils leur ont fait du mal , les mêmes chose qu'ils ont subis .

Moi je suis tout à la fois …

L'on m'a détruit … physiquement, psychologiquement . On a brider ma magie , on l'a enfermer , des le jour où je suis devenue trop dangereuse . J'ai passé mon enfance dans un manoir entourée d'un famille aimante et adorable. Ma mère m'a appris le violon , mon père les échecs et mon grand père n'emmener pécher tout les dimanche d'octobre . Un vie rêver... jusqu'à mes cinq ans... où tout est partis de travers. Un vieil ami de mon père c'est réveiller... et il n'avait qu'une envie. Mettre la main sur moi , sur ma magie , sur le monde et remplir le mien de ténèbres.

Ma mains touche la baie vitrée en face moi , le ciel de Londres est gris et Les petits cliquetis que font les gouttes de pluie sur le toit donne une belle symphonie , comme un tourbillons.

Mon appartement est différent du train de vie auquel j'ai été habituer étant enfant. Mes c'était à moi. Rien qu'à moi . Mon paradis , il n'y avait aucune photo, juste des dessins , des livre un peu par terre . De la peinture , des toiles , et des petite boite remplis de souvenir. Un fauteuil , avec une télé et des millier de filme un peu partout , bizarrement j'ai commencer à adorer tous ce qui est moldue … à par la télé réalité .

Mon lit était dans une pièce adjacente seulement séparer par un rideau . Au plafond au dessus de mon lit , j' y est inscrit des citation , j'ai dessiner des étoiles , mes rêves les plus fou. Mes regrets et mes cauchemars. Il y avait une commode avec des bougies et des bijoux et dans les tiroirs des vêtement , principalement des jeans et des tee-shirt ,deux ,trois robe , même si j'avais du mal encore avec elles. Et puis … il y avait ma baguette …. ma belle baguette …. la seul encore témoins de qui je suis .

Enfin... de qui j'étais .

Je la prend et la met dans ma botte droite , je n'en ai plus besoin mais on ne sait jamais.

Je quitte mon appartement de Bethnal Green, j'adore ce quartier loin du brouha du centre , il y avait une grande partis d'artiste, de café , de pub et d'endroit cosy où il fait bon vivre. Je me rendis ensuite à l'Opéra Royal . Quand j'entre dans le hall , je me sens remplis de frisson et de vieux souvenir. Je monte les grands escaliers de marbre et ouvre les portes. Le plafonds est recouvert de fresques et de peinture , des grande colonnes ornée d'or regardaient la scène et les danseurs qui virevoltent sur le plancher . L'homme que je viens voir est quelque ranger plus bas et regardent intensément , les corps qui dansent . Je descend pour m'assoie a ses cotés.

« Il est l'heur ma chère » me dit-il , il me tendit un tube , un liquide blanchâtre y résidait. Mon regard s'allume. Je ne dirais pas que je suis une junky ...mais...j'en ai besoin pour survivre. Après tout c'est ma magie.

« c'est la quatrième . La prochaine sera la dernière, et enfin ton organisme aura récupérer toute sa puissance que quand tu est née. »

je met la fiole dans mon sac et croise mes mains sur le fauteuil rouge en face de moi.

« Merci , je viens de me rendre compte que je ne te l'avais jamais dit. Alors merci Fergus pour tous ce que tu as fait pour moi quand...enfin tu vois . » il me sourit et m'enlace tendrement. Fergus est un vieil oncle du coter de ma mère , il m'a aider quand j'en avait le plus besoin.

« je pense que tu aura assez de puissance pour ...ce que tu veux faire mais fais attention comme même. »

Je lui sourit et m'en vais . Je me rend ensuite dans un petit café a deux pas de l'opéra face a la tamise. Je sors mon cahier a croquis et me met a dessiner. Marco , le propriétaire a acceptée que je me pose quelque heur ici. C'est un bon ami et il ma héberger pendant quelque mois avant que je trouve un logement décent dans Londres... et puis je lui est démontré que sa femme le tromper avec sa sœur...donc ...voilà .je reste jusqu'à tard le soire avant de m'en aller chez moi pour prendre quelque affaire et me changer. Je sors de vieux vêtement que je n'ai pas mis depuis des années. Ils étaient ranger dans une vielle malle où mes initiales étaient écrit en noire. Je sors deux bougies et un collier où se balançais un gri-gri élégant. Et je le met autour de mon coup et enfile une robe noir qui frôlent le sol et met ma cape. Je monte sur le toit-terrasse de mon appartement et transplane . Dans mon ancienne maison , maintenant abandonner. Dans le sud du Wiltshire.

Le manoir me regarder de haut , je pousse les vielle porte rouiller par le temps et entre dans le jardin pour accéder au porche , je gravit les malheureuses marche et reste un instant devant les grandes porte en chêne. Seul les membres de ma famille peuvent entré dans la demeure après un sortilège que j'ai jeté après la guerre. Je pousse les porte et entre doucement dans l'immense salle et qui donne accès a un immense escalier , qui donnes a un autre escalier , et puis a un autre et ainsi de suite . Enfant je m'amuser à courir dedans des journée entèrent . Je m'avance au milieu de la salle autrefois recouvert de cadavres. Je pose les deux bougie qu'il avait dans mon sac. Je les pose en face de moi et sort la fiole et une seringue. J'ouvre le tube et remplit la seringue du liquide. Je lève le bras et fait un léger mouvement de la main et un ruban enserre mon bras. Je prend la seringue et me pique le bras . Toute de suite je la lâche et je sens déjà les effet agir , sous l'effet , je lève la tête vers le ciel et sourit , ma magie redevient plus forte , plus dangereuse . Mon sang bouillonnent , mes yeux se ferment et je souris. Ma magie que l'on a bridé pendant des année revient , je la sens. Ma tête se baisse brutalement et mes yeux s'ouvre. Ç'a y est . C'est fait . Je relève ma tête et me regarde. Mes long cheveux blond prennent une teinte noire avant de s'évanouir et mes yeux tourne a l'or .. . quel comble pour un serpent , avant de redevenir normal . Il me faudra la dernière fiole pour redevenir aussi puissante. Maintenant il me faut agir et vite . Je me tourne et leva mes bras je m'avance et ferme les yeux. Je sens ma magie pulsait dans mes doigts , elle frétille d'impatience. Je regard les murs , remplit de noire et de magie obscure . Ma magie s'échappe de mes doigts et va frapper les murs. Elle décolent les milliard de particule du sol , des murs , des escaliers , elle chasse les impuretés et enlève le sang sécher. J'avance dans la salle les bras toujours ouvert et je monte les escalier , la puissance de la force qui émane de moi font voler mes cheveux. La ou mes pied touche le sol , la saleté s'en va et s'écarte , arrivée en haut je me tourne et pousse un hurlement strident, et une grande lumière envahis la pièce et tout le manoir.

Je ferme les yeux et transplane.

Le froid attaque mon visage et mes yeux s'ouvre. Il fait nuit noir . Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux et je vois ces tombe en face de moi . Je souris et avance vers cinq tombe. Je passe devant chacune et effectue un petit mouvement de doigts et m'éloigne doucement . La nuit se reflète dans le lac et des lucioles s'instillaient sur la surface , cela me rappel mon enfance . Pres du manoir il y avait un lac, c'est la que j'ai appris à nager et la nuit il y avait des milliard de lucioles , ma mère me disait que c'était des fée et qu'elles veilleront toujours sur moi. Plus le temps a passé plus je me dit qu'elles ont vraiment mal fait leur boulot.

Je regarde les tombes et les nom inscrit dessus et fait un petit mouvement de doigt et une grande lumière y sortis et rentre à mon appartement.

Le lendemain matin :

 _ **BUREAU DES AUROR ,NIVEAUX 4 .**_

le niveau 4 du bureau des aurores est constituer des meilleur aurores , comme Andy Mackinley et Mark Scott deux meilleur ami venant tout droit du pays de galle ou encore les plus célèbres connue pour avoir sauver le monde sorcier : Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. À seulement 20 ans , il avait rejoint les aurore. Être les sauveur du monde a quelque avantage. Après avoir réussi leur examens et plusieurs mission périlleuse , le ministère a crée une cellules spécial pour la recherche d'ancien Mangemort aillant des envie de voir leur maître adoré revenir d'entre les morts. Le procès des centaine de partisan de lord voldemort avait était pour le moins épuisant. Mais actuellement il resterai une petit centaine d'extrémiste dans le monde. Introuvable . Depuis le ministère a mis en place une détecteur de magie haute puissance. Tout actes de magie requirent une immense source de magie alerte automatiquement le service spécial.

Depuis la fin de la guerre , Harry habitait le 12 square Grimaud avec l'aide de Ron et de Hermione et de la famille Weasley , ainsi que de l'aide très précieuse de Narcissa Malfoy, ils avait remis en ordre le quartier général de l'ordre. Mais depuis des mois il vivait seul. Hermione vivait sur le chemin de Travers en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson , et Ron a préféré vivre dans le Londres moldue a Soho. Depuis la bataille final, les serpentard et les gryfondors se sont unis pour bâtir Poudlard. Les multiples procès on démontrer notamment que beaucoup d'enfant de Mangemort comme les Parkinson ou Zabini et bien d'autre avait été tatoué de force et avait subit des choses...qu'aucune personnes n'aurait due subir. Alors les deux camps se sont rapprochée . Pansy a aidée à arrêter une partie des mangemorts , elle et Hermione ont vue qu'elles avaient la même passion pour les livres et de fil en aiguille , elles sont devenue amis et ont emménager ensemble . Pour Blaise Zabini , lui il a donner toute la fortune des ses parent pour ouvrir un Orphelinat pour les enfant de la guerre aillant perdu leurs familles. Il a beaucoup aider Mr Weasley pour commercialiser les objets moldu dans le monde des sorciers, et il a aidé Molly Weasley dans le deuil de Fred , lui même aillant perdu un être cher , Blaise avait vue sa sœur mourir devant ses yeux , elle avait huit ans et avait refuser de porter la marque des ténèbres. voldemort n'était pas juste un sorcier noir...c'était un vrai monstre.

Et enfin il y a eu le cas des Malfoy...

Lucius Malfoy a été emprisonner a vie a la prison d'Azkaban. Narcissa elle a quittée le manoir Malfoy et vivait au bord de la mer en paix , elle a été laver de tous ses crime , elle a beaucoup aidé Harry a rénover le square et comme elle avait sauver la vie d' Harry , elle et lui sont devenu proche comme une Tante et son neveux. D'ailleurs , Andromeda et elle avait fait la paix et ne souhaiter que rattraper le temps passer depuis ...depuis que Drago avait disparue... Il avait était lui aussi innocenter comme Narcissa mais... il avait disparue le lendemain du procès. Et personne ne l'avait revue. Cela avait brisée le cœur de Narcissa , elle a perdu son marie et son fils en vingt-quatre heure. Elle et Molly s'étaient rapprochée toute deux aillant perdu un fils.

Harry vivait donc seul , lui et Ginny sa n'avait pas marcher , leur vie était trop décalé et puis ils étaient bon amis rien de plus .

Donc Harry vivait seul et c'est quand il espère pouvoir enfin fermer l'œil que une Alerte de niveau extrême se mit a sonner dans toute la maison .

« Eh merde tien !

Harry se leva tout engourdie et fila au ministère.

Dans un appartement de Soho , un jeune homme roux était entrain d'avaler goulûment la bouche d'une fille blonde peroxydée , et lui caressait tendrement ses reins , ils commencèrent à se dévêtir quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il lâcha précipitamment Vanessa ...ou Sabrina et la mit à la porte . Ron se rhabilla et transplana au ministère . Depuis le temps qu'il attendait qu'ont mettent la main sur une bande de Mangemort , il n'allait surtout pas rater ça !

Le ministère de la magie avait beaucoup changer en deux ans. À la fin de la guerre , tout fut rénover et plusieurs machine moldue ont été utiliser pour faciliter les ancienne installation , comme les ascenseurs ou encore les ordinateurs ont faciliter le travaille des secrétaires et pour archiver les dossier. Et enfin le nouveau ministre de la magie avait ouvert un centre de réhabilitation pour les prisonnier et un centre de dé-radicalisation pour les jeune mangemorts.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent au ministère qui semblait désert. Les chouettes dormaient et Mark les attendait déjà.

« Harry ! Ron ! Faut que vous voyez ça ! J'ai jamais vu une tel puissance . »

Mark était exciter ! Il avait une vingtaine d'année et il ne travailler dans le service que depuis six mois.

« qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Harry en prenant marchant derrière

« à la même heure à 2h25 , à deux endroit différents , ont a détecter une puissance charge de magie mais à ce niveau j'en ai jamais vu ! »

« quel puissance ? » demanda Ron

Mark prit une pause.

« une bombe atomique ! » mark poussa les portes de leur bureau et entrèrent.

« tu penses aà quoi Mark ? »

« au début je pensais que c'était des essaies nucléaire mais l'endroit ma parue bizarre et puis j'ai crue à des mangemorts mais le niveau de la puissance est bien trop important pour de la magie noir. »

« où est ce que c'était ? » demanda Ron

Mark les regardait dubitatif.

« qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Eh bien c'est la que ça devient étrange. »Mark leur passa le dossier.

Harry soupira et prit le dossier dans les mains . Ses yeux s'agrandir brutalement .

« qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? » Ron prit le dossier des mains et fut surpris tout autant qu'Harry.

« Mais c'est ... »

« oui les sources viennent du Manoir Malfoy et du cimetière de Poudlard. » leur dit Mark

« Mais plus personne ne vit au Manoir Malfoy ! Et le cimentière se trouve a Poudlard et l'on peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur sans une autorisation. »

« le pire c'est qu'il n'y a pas eu de transplanage . » leur dit Mark

Harry et Ron s'installèrent a leur bureau et écoutèrent Mark.

« en fait c'est comme un empreinte .Il n'y a pas de transplanage , ni de portoloin

c'est juste ...arriver »

Harry se prit la tête dans ses mains...cette nuit allait être longue.

« bien ! Envoyer un message à Narcissa Malfoy , qu'elle vienne le plus vite possible » dit Harry « Toi Mark tu va au Manoir Malfoy , emmène une patrouille avec toi . »

« Nous on va au cimetière , Harry faudrait prévenir Macgonagall aussi. » expliqua Ron , déterminer. La tombe de Fred était las-bas , c'était déjà terrible de l'enterrer , c'est monstrueux si l'on profane sa tombe. Harry et Ron partirent au réseau de cheminé tandis que Mark partis vers les zone de transplanage .

Ron et Harry attendaient la directrice de Poudlard devant une cheminée.

« dit Harry tu as déjà vu une tel puissance ? » Ron paressait tendu , il n'était pas retournée a Poudlard depuis l'enterrement de son frère c'était devenue trop dur , il y avait trop de souvenir , bon comme mauvais. Il se revoyait enfant , quand Fred et George l'emmener en aventure , ils grimpaient dans les arbres et faisait tourner en bourrique leur mère.

« non Ron ...même quand j'ai affronté voldemort , il n'avait pas autant de puissance. »

« un sorcier plus puissant que voldemort . Je pensais pas que ça existerais. »

« moi non plus Ron, moi non plus, ce qui m'ennuie le plus c'est le manoir, quand on a voulu y retourner après les procès , personne ne pouvais y entrer. »

« l'on verra ça demain avec Narcissa... elle est où d'ailleurs ? » demanda Ron , peu a peu lui et Narcissa s'était acclimater comme tout le reste de la famille.

« je crois qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle était partis pour Paris , c'est bientôt ...enfin tu sais... »

« oui je sais ...ça va faire deux ans non ? »

« oui deux ans … et tu vois , on a sauvé beaucoup de monde pendant la guerre mais je n'ai jamais pu me faire a l'idée que lui ...je n'y suis pas arriver. »

Harry s'arrêta un instant. Il repensait a Drago. Il lui avait sauver la vie plus d'une fois et il ne l'avais même pas remercier .

La tête de Macgonagall apparue dans la cheminé , l'air fatiguer et avec une charlotte en dentelle sur la tête.

« Harry ! Voyons qu'est ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda la vielle directrice.

« bonsoir Madame la directrice , je suis désoler de vous réveiller mais il faut que vous nous laissiez arriver le plus vite possible ! »

« vous avez intérêt a avoir une très bonne raison Mr Potter ! »

une fois l'autorisation activée , les deux amis transplanèrent dans leur ancienne école. Il arrivèrent dans le bureau de la directrice , elle même en chemise de nuit debout prés de la cheminer .

« Monsieur Potter , puis je savoir ce qui vous amène ? »

« tout a l'heure , une puissante magie a été détecter aussi puissante qu'une bombe nucléaire . Professeure. »

« Par Merlin ! Nous avons rien ressentie dans le château et... » commença Macgonagall

« ce n'est pas dans le château mais au cimetière. »

Macgonagall perdit toute couleur , elle s'assit et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

« vous inquiéter pas Minerva , on va se rendre au cimetière et on va régler » la rassura Harry

Minerva sourit et et rassie derrière son bureau.

Harry et Ron déambulèrent dans les anciens couloirs de leur jeunesse . C'est en ressassant de vieux souvenir qu'il arrivèrent au cimetière à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ils passèrent le petit portillons et se séparèrent pour trouver des indices , des traces, des empreintes magique. Harry passa devant plusieurs tombe des ses camarades , Colin , Lavande , et même sa brave Hedwige. Il leva la tête et regarda les étoiles , il y en avait des milliards. Il se perdait a chaque fois dedans , il y plongeait comme dans un océan. . Revenant sur terre , il regarda au loin , et crus voir quelque chose bouger . Il sortis sa baguette , lança un lumos et avança furtivement vers la chose . Quand il arriva devant la personne , il lâcha sa baguette horrifié et désemparer. Ses yeux écarquillèrent.

« RON ! » hurla-t-il .

Ron accourus , baguette en main près a l'assaut quand il s'arrêta dans sa lancé. Il se mit à la hauteur d' Harry et lâcha aussi sa baguette.

Devant leurs yeux , se trouver cinq personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais crus revoir un jour.

Devant eux se trouver Remus Lupin . Nymphadora Thonks. Sirius Black . Severus Rogue et Fred Weasley. Tous ont été tuer lors de la grande guerre.


End file.
